bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Notice: Although my exams are over and I'm a free man, I'm not accepting review requests at the minute. Sorry for the inconvenience, but right now, I simply couldn't be bothered. Archive I archived my page... again :P Things were getting seriously long, so if you wanna re-open an old conversation, then simply put RE: before the section and fire away. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) WoS Hey Ken. No worries. If anything, since I have a bunch of characters, I can always start another story from someone else's perspective and come back to our's. As for your involvement, I may have you jump in sooner in terms of fighting something, which will raise concerns for your character and allow you a reason to come find mine. Northstar1012 15:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it'll be a quick skirmish. Just enough to get your character to wonder what's going on and have him go after Kenta and Shingo. Northstar1012 16:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you ready to rp? Hey Kenji, are you up for a rp with Kuro Majutsushi?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Jinki Fragment, The Awaking is the title and its your go.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) your go, and if you can, go on the wiki chat its bit faster to tell each other its their post. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations I had to write something to Kai, but as I wrote it, I remembered something. It may be five days late, but I wish to extend to you a congratulations. I looked at your Kenji Hiroshi character, and it's been an entire year since you first started his article (the exact date being July 16, 2010). And for that, as the Head Admin of BFF, I'd like to say you've done a fantastic job. You've come a long way Kenji, and I hope to see even more great ideas come from you over the next years or so. :) So, once again. Great job with Kenji. Not many people can stick out a main character and put a year's worth of effort into them, and still have them involved in their Wikia doings and such. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Munashimeisei Hi how you doin Kenji, I am wondering would it possible that a Munashimeisei of kenji could be created? Almost like an opposite side of his, the emotions that he hates but taking on a form. Just wanted to know what you would think of the idea?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 03:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I see, but what do you think of the race in general?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 14:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kenji they where kinda inspired by your race and the Diabolus. Its a race that you don't see everyday.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 14:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes but hopefully the Munashimeiseicould have something against your race. I would like to see how they would react to eachother, I do understand you have alot of RPs at the moment and I still working out the final detials on my race. But whenever you have more time, would you like to put your race up against mine. I still need one of the Munashimeiseithat can travel through all of the worlds it can't be Nāgaichi but I am workling on Ashura Jishou at the moment. So see what you think about that match up :).~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 15:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see how the Arcanist would react to them''~'' Sentonara of the Spirits 15:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the one I would use is Ashura and he is almost finished I just need to put him together.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 15:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hahaha hey pal! Been awhile since I was here =P But I wanted to inform you that I made my first melee-character after all this time. lol Well I dont have it all sorted out but I have the pics there at least so the ideas is there just have to finsish it some in the morning before work and then some afterwards well here it is...Hisashi Kazuhiro ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 05:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC)'' i blame cream cheese and squirrels.....hm Im not quite sure where I want to take Hisashi. If you couldnt tell I separated my MCs across three universes. Raze wil be Mc in Bleach Trinity with his ally/rival Yuuma and future brother in/law Kamina. Haruki and Azami and Kujina will be the MCs in me and your universe, and Van will be my MC for the Gavity force story as a whole. lol. Whew...I'm glad that everything is sorted. Now i just have to get the energy to think of more zan. oh your posts as well when you do gt the chance =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 19:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing As the title says Kenji, so basically for a few parts Hotaru is looking for Jinta? No problem there.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Heh, no problem mate.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi there. Kenji, here's the next chapter. Just to let you know, I, along with Stephanie Meyer, have a license to write crappy romance (I also have a license to kill, which should probably be taken from me as soon as possible, haha). Though mine's somewhat justified by the two's horrible social skills and being generally emotionally stunted. And like Gai, Haruko, Nika, and Gunha, I've finally found a way to convey Hizashi's speech patterns, a mix of sesquipedalian and a bunch of odd verbal mannerisms that emphasise her aloofness, which I (and Gai) coin 'Hizashi-speak', so yay for me! ...Anyway, enjoy, and if you have the time, tell me what you think as always pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC)